Herzblatt und andere Muggelshows
by Susanne-chan
Summary: Parodie zu bekannten Talkshows und Serien
1. Herzblatt Klappe die erste

**Herzblatt und andere Muggelshows**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren(außer ein paar) gehören J.K. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt...

Will erst mal sagen, dass ich unsere ganzen verdammten Talkshows und dieses Zeug hasse. Die braucht doch kein Mensch verdammt.

Ansonsten, hoffe ich das ihr Parodien mögt XD

**Herzblatt **

Regie Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu Herzblatt. Mit und von Susanne van Helsing. Und hier kommt sie auch schon.

Publikum: _pfeif klatsch_

Sue: _reinkommt_ Danke _verbeug_

Publikum: _weiter klatsch_

Sue: Danke, vielen Dank _noch mal verbeug_ Ich begrüße sie zu Herzblatt. Ich hoffe unsere Zuschauer wissen, um was es geht. Außer natürlich sie sind, was ich persönlich bei meinem Glück befürchte, alles Zauberer. Dann werden sie aber im Laufe der Sendung mitkriegen um was es geht. _zu einer braunen Ledercouch geht _Unsere Kandidaten sind: Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

Ich möchte mal zu Harry Potter was sagen. Der arme Junge hat keine Eltern mehr, hat dadurch auch einen Todfeind und ist durch diesen Feind berühmt. Hab ich das jetzt richtig gesagt?

Harry: Naja..so fast.

Sue: Warum machst du hier denn mit?

Harry: Hermy, also Hermine, hat mich hier angemeldet. Sie meinte ich brauche eine Freundin.

Sue: Klar. Verständlich. Du kannst nicht ewig Single bleiben. Setz dich doch bitte auf den Stuhl neben der Wand da.

Harry: _zum Stuhl trottet und sich hinsetzt_

Sue: Unser nächstes Opfer...äh...Kandidat. Zu ihm ist viel zusagen. Er ist unglaublich Sexy, ein Schwarm für beide Geschlechter, er hat eine geile Harley und wurde unschuldig verurteilt.

Sirius: Vergiss nicht zu sagen, dass du mit mir zusammen bist.

Sue: Ah ja.." Richtig. Weshalb bist du hier?

Sirius: Wie gesagt. Du bist meine Freundin, folglich bin ich überall wo du auch bist. Darf dich doch keinen anderen Mann überlassen... _zum Stuhl geh und sich reinfläz_

Sue: Danke. Nun zu Remus John Lupin. Er Lehrer, extrem gefährlich doch trotzdem süß.

Remus: _hust_ Danke...

Sue: Und sie? Warum sind sie hier?

Remus: Du!

Sue: Wie meinen?

Remus: Du darfst mich duzen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Muggelsendungen find ich fazinierend, wollte schon immer mal sehen wie so eine funktioniert. Aber hier bin ich nur, weil Padfoot mich mitgeschleppt hat."

Sue: Interessant. Nun kommen wir zu unseren miesen kleinen...

Stimme aus Publikum: Verrecke. Dumme Ratte...Stirb.

Sue: Ja, danke Kisu. Da wir das jetzt wissen, darfst du dich wieder setzten ja?

Kisu: _grummel setzt_

Sue: So. Also...Peter hat seinen besten Freund verraten. Weiterhin ist ein Todesser und ein unregistrierter Animagi..

Peter: Na und. Sirius ist auch einer.

Sue: Schön für dich. Warum machst du mit?

Peter: Marketing. Unsere Mitgliedszahlen schwinden. Ich soll bei deiner Sendung für uns werben..

Sue: Untersteh dich. Setzt dich neben Moony und sei still.

Remus: Moment. Woher weißt du meinen Spitznamen?

Sue: Sirius!

Remus: Na dann...

Sue: Nun zu unserer Hauptperson. Die um die sich heute alles dreht. SuperSabi.

Sabi: _reingestolpert komm_

Sue: Na? Warum bist du hier?

Sabi: Weil du mich eingeladen hast...o.O

Sue: " Setzt dich da hin. _auf roten Plüschsessel zeig_

Sabi: OMG! O.O

Sue: Was den nun schon wieder?

Sabi: Der Sessel ist rot…und plüschig. O.O

Sue: Wo liegt das Problem? _Ader gefährlich zuck_

Sabi: Nirgends _schnell setzt_

Sue: Und schon was überlegt?

Sabi: Ich nehm Peter!_ strahl_

Sue: _umfall_ Es ist nicht der Sinn der Sendung, das du schon vorher weißt wen du nimmst. . Tu wenigstens so.

Sabi: _murr _Nagut. Erste Frage: Wir sind auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet.Was würdest du tun, damit wir überleben? K.3?

Remus: Was zu Essen suchen. Beeren sind eine gute Idee. Und noch ne Quelle odaso.

Sabi: K.1?

Harry: Ich schau mal was die bei "Lost" machen und mach es nach.

Sabi: "K.2?

Sirius: Klarer Fall von Arterhaltung. Wir ...

Sue: _Sirius eins überzieh _Das ist ne Sendung im Nachmittagsprogramm. Halt dich zurück...

Sabi: OOOOOOOOOO-kay. K.4?

Peter: Wenn ich dich meinem Meister opfer, rettet der mich zum Dank.

Kisu. Von wegen. Der ist doch froh, wenn er dich los ist...

Sue: Kisu. Jetzt ist aber genug. Keine Beleidigungen während meiner Sendung. Kannst du doch alles noch nachher machen. Und unterbrich nicht dauernd...

Kisu: _kleinlaut _Endschuldigung...

Sue: Sabi?

Sabi: Nette Studioatmospähre hier _sarkast_

Sue: Ist auch meine Sendung _ironie_

Sabi: Egal..._abwink_ Wir sind verabredet. Wie überraschst du mich? K.2?

Sirius: _zu Sue sieht Ihr tief ihn Augen blick _Romantische Musik, Rosenblüten überall verteilt, Kerzen flackern im Raum...

Sue: (und alle anderen weiblichen Wesen) _seufz_

Sabi: Originell. K.3?

Remus: Candle-Light-Dinner. Romantische Massage, kuscheln vor dem Kamin…

Sue: (und alle weiblichen Wesen) Awwwwww...

Sabi: Auch nicht schlecht. K.4?

Peter: Du kriegst die Reste des Abendessens.

**_Kameraschwenk auf die Moderatorin_**

Sue: _Hand vor Stirn schlägt_

**_Schwenk zurück_**

Sabi:" K.1?

Harry: Besuch von einem Quidditchspiel und Besuch eines Fastfoodrestaurants...

Sabi: _mit Mühe Gähnen unterdrück_ Sehr schön...

Sue: Kurze Pause. Bleiben sie dran, wenn es wieder heißt es ist Herzblattzeit.

_Öde in der Schule? Langeweile zu Hause?_

_Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Dank unserer einmaligen Artikel speziell für die Schule kommt nie mehr Langeweile auf. Besuche noch jetzt Weasley´s zauberhafte Zauberscherze._

_Nur in der Winkelgasse erhältlich..._

Sue: _auf Sirius Schoß sitzt und wild mit ihm rumknutscht_

Remus: _übertrieben laut__räusper_

Sue: _aufschaut_

Regie: Zu ihrer Info Miss van Helsing, die Pause ist vorbei...

Sue: Tatsächlich? _Bluse zuknöpf Frisur ordentlich mach_ Dann willkommen zurück._ hust _Sabi, it´s your turn!

Sabi: War´s schön? _unschuldig frag_

Sue: _durch die Zähne sprech_ Stell die Fragen und sei still...

Sabi: _smirk_ Frage 3! Wir machen Urlaub. Du darfst allerdings nur ein was mit nehmen. Was würdest du denn mitnehmen, K.4?

Peter : Was zu Essen...

Geräusch im Hintergrund: **WAMM**

**_Kameraschwenk zu dem Geräusch_**

Sue: _Mirkrofonständer Peter auf Kopfschlagen will in Bewegung erstarrt_ Hi..." _Mirkro hinter Rückenversteck pfeif_

_**Schwenk zurück**_

Sabi: Einfallsreich xD K.1?

Harry: Meinen Besen...

Sabi: auch sehr durchdacht _sarkast_ K. 3?

Remus: Ein gutes Buch.

Sabi: K.2?

Sirius: eine bestimmte Person zum amüsieren..._zu Sue guckt_

Sue: _ihm eine runter haut_ Perversling...

Sabi: Hach ja, wahre Liebe ist selten _smirk _Letzte Frage. Wir sind zusammen. Wirst du mich deinen Eltern vorstellen? K.1?

Harry: Wohl kaum _schnüff_ Sie sind tot _schnief_

Sabi: Aha _nicht wirklich interessiert_ K.2?

Sirius: Nö. Ich hasse sie, sie hassen mich. Alle sind zufrieden.

Sabi: _verdutzt_ Gut. K.4?

Peter: Meister wäre erfreut, wenn ich dich mitbringen würde. Entweder neues Mitglied oder neues Opfer...

Sabi: Und Nummer 3?

Remus: Meine Eltern wären froh über weiblichen Anhang...

Sue: Da alle Fragen jetzt beantwortet sind. Für wenn hast du dich endschieden Sabi?

Sabi: PETER!

Sue: Wer auch sonst _sigh_

Sabi: _zu Peter renn_ Petey! _selig ist_

Sue: Komm Onii-chan. Remus? Harry? Ich kenne in der nähe so ein süßes Restaurant. Lade euch ein. Sabi, du bist letzte du machst das Licht aus.

Liebe Zuschauer, wir sehen uns nächste Woche. Selber Sender, selbe Zeit bis denne. _wink_


	2. Herzblatt Klappe die zweite

**Herzblatt - Klappe die zweite**

_Willkommen zurück zu Herzblatt. Wir hoffen, verehrte Zuschauer, dass sie uns die lange Wartezeit verzeihen, aber es war sehr schwer unsere heutigen Gäste zu überzeugen hier mitzumachen. " Außerdem mussten wir Susanne Gage erhöhen…_

SueDanke Regie. Als Erklärung…Ich brauche das Geld nun mal. Wir leben in einer sich ständig verändernden Marktwirtschaft, da muss man konsumieren….anders überlebt man nicht. Aber lassen wir das…abwinkt Ich begrüße euch zu einer neuen Folge von Herzblatt…

Sirius: reingestürmt kommt Susanne-Schätzchen…du solltest doch nicht ohne mich anfangen vorwurfsvoll sie trotzdem abknuddelt und abküsst

Sue:Hey, Hey…wir haben Gäste…

Sirius: Sue loslässt Oh…Guten Tag…Publikum zu winkt

Publikum: kreisch quietsch Sirius- wir – lieben - dich Plakate auspackt

Sue///" Hier ist mein bezaubernder Co-Moderator…SIRIUS BLACK. Einigen von euch sicherlich noch aus Folge 1 dieser Sendung bekannt.

Sirius: Wir sind trotz allem noch ein Paar .v

Sue: " Wollen wir mal sehen wie es unserem anderen (glücklich verkuppelten) Paar Sabi und Peter ergangen ist. Seit der letzten Folge ist ja immerhin einige Zeit vergangen xD

Sirius: Wessen Schuld war das?

Sue: Deine? Ich war durch dich, die Schule und andere Dinge abgelenkt…außerdem ist das doch jetzt völlig irrelevant -.-

Regie, das Video bitte…

_Video_

Sabi: Sue-chan. Huhu…siehst du mich? Ich bin im Fernsehen…wie irre in Kamera winkt o.O gebannt wen zuhört Oh…ahso…gut. nod Also, die nette Frau hinter der Kamera, hallo Lily xD, hat gesagt ich soll euch über meine Beziehung mit Peter berichten. Luft holt Peter und ich haben viel unternommen. Wir waren schwimmen, essen, shoppen, essen…jedenfalls ist er auf das übelste glücklich, weil ich mache im keine Vorwürfe oderso. Ich mein, jeder hat Angst und ich würde meine Freunde auch…

Schnitt

Peter: vorsichtig umschaut Sue…hol mich hier weg. Bitte fleh Sie ist schrecklich. Dauernd knuddelt, ohne Grund wohlgemerkt, und pattet sie mich. Sagt ich könne doch nix dafür und alles sei gut, sie wäre ja da…Tante Flo hat mich immer vor solchen Leuten gewarnt. Sabi stürmt ins Bild Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…O.O wird durchgeknuddelt

Sabi: Danke noch mal, du bist die beste…

_Videoende_

Sirius: Er wirkt auf mich irgendwie ungl…

Sue: tritt ihn

Sirius: Au…

Sue: Sind die beiden nicht knuffig? Vielleicht lade ich sie am Ende der Sendung noch mal ein.

Kommen wir aber endlich zu unserem heutigen Gast. Er hat komischerweise enorme Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Weiterhin hat er keine Freunde (will aber auch keine, behauptet er), wird von vielen gefürchtet und er hat nur durch Macht Respekt erlangt.

Sirius: War Peter nicht schon mal da?

Sue: Ist Peter mächtig?

Sirius: Das nicht, aber er hat Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und keine Freunde .v

Sue: warum bist du noch immer mein Freund?

Sirius. Weil Moony glücklich mit Tonks ist? TT.TT

Sue: Korrekt, also...wenn du nicht wider Single sein willst sei brav und halt den Mund.

Gut, soviel dazu. Unser Opfer…äh…Kandidat für heute ist Lord Voldy.

Voldy: Das heißt Voldemord, Lord Voldemord 

Sue: Komischer Name. Wusstest du dass der sich reimt?

Voldy: Wusstest du dass du einen Toten zum Freund hast? . "

Sue: Na und, er ist trotzdem die Wucht im Bett räuspert

Egal…Voldy, warum bist du hier?

Voldy: Ich suche ein neues Mitglied für meinen Club?

Sue: Nein, du suchst eine F-r-e-u-n-d-i-n!

Voldy: Ah...genau.

Sue: Klingt sehr begeistert… -.-

Voldy: War nicht meine Idee...

Sue: langsam wütend Setz dich und setzte diese Kopfhörer auf

Voldy: Die sind rosa! O.O

Sue: Setzen! Aufsetzen! Klappe halten!

Voldy: Miep x.x Kopfhörer aufsetzt

Sue: OMG…meine Migräne! sigh Sirius, stell die Kandidatinnen vor.

Sirius: Wucht im Bett...Augenbraue in Remusmanier heb Hmmm…ich weiß wo die Besenkammer ist, vielleicht sollten wir mal kurz…

Sue: S-i-r-i-u-s! 

Sirius: Dann eben erst nach der Sendung. Wie du möchtest...shrug

Sue: Idiot...-.- Wussten sie, liebe Zuschauer, wie schwer es ist in der HP-Welt noch weibliche Single auszumachen? Ich musste ganz schön suchen, aber ich habe es geschafft…

Sirius: Wohl war, wohl war…Unsere erste Kandidatin ist die wohl klügste Hexe und die beste Freundin meines Patensohnes. Kein Zauber der ihr nicht gelingt.

Hermine Granger!

Hermine: Hi Schnuffel.

Sirius: Was treibt dich her?

Hermine: Harry hat mich aus Rache auch hier angemeldet böser Blick

Harry: im Publikum .v

Sirius: ein kluger Junge, ganz der Papa melancholischer Blick

Sue: Sirius, James lebt in dir weiter. Er wird immer in deinem Herzen sein...

Sirius: Ach, das hast du schön gesagt. gerührt Träne aus Auge wisch knuff Unser, besser gesagt mein, nächstes Opfer ist die Frau die die Werwolfsgesetze zu Ungunsten meines besten Freundes verändert hat. Was bildet sich diese Frau ein? Wegen ihr sieht Moony noch schlechter aus als sonst…diese peeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Wenn ich die erwische, dann gibt es einen saftigen Tritt in den Hintern und ein gewisser großer schwarzer Hund wird noch so richtig reinbeißen groah

Sue: PADFOOT! Ich sagte keine bösen Wörter während meiner Sendung oder es gibt Sexentzug…

Sirius: wuff zusammenreißt Frau Dolores Umbridge…

Umbridge: süßlich Guten Tag..

Sirius: knurr Was machst du hier?

Umbridge: Das sollten sie sich fragen. Mag sein das sie unschuldig und alles sind, aber sie sind tot…

Sirius: Und?

Umbridge: und..

Sue: Ach, halt die Klappe und setz dich hin. Alte Kröte…

Sirius: Die letzte Kandidatin ist….O.O OMG...Meine alte Lehrerin? Minerva McGonagall

Sue: Ich fand es interessant zu erfahren wie du reagierst xD

McG: Sirius Black. Mein Lieblingsunruhestifter… oh, wie habe ich gelacht über ihre Streiche. Sie und Mister Potter waren ja unzertrennlich. Man hätte euch für Zwillinge halten können…

Sirius: Professor "

McG: Ihr wart solche schlauen Schüler, immer die Jahrgangsbesten. Genau wie Mister Lupin…

Sirius: Ja, danke Professor. Setzen sie sich doch…

McG. Und ein lieber Junge bist du auch immer noch gerührt lächelt

Sue: Das macht meine gute Erziehung pat pat Guter Junge, braves Hündchen xD

Sirius: knurr

Sue: Voldy anstups Hey...

Voldy: Kopfhörer abnehmHmm?

Sue: Du darfst jetzt deine vorbereiteten Fragen stellen? strahl

Voldy: wie schön v.v sigh

Also gut, erste Frage. Bist du bereit einem blind zu folgen, egal was...

Sue: Köpfgeste mach

Voldy: hust Anders formuliert. Kannst du dich unterordnen und mich neben anderen Personen sehen? K. 1?

Hermine: Ich bin es gewöhnt meine Freunde zu teilen, aber unterordnen...never…ich bin wie ich bin, sie ordnen sich er mir unter…

Voldy: Schön, schön unterbrech K.3?

McG: Nein kurz und knapp

Sue: Stirn auf Hand stütz Ich bin ganz ruhig, ich bin ganz ruhig…wie Mantra runterbet

Voldy: kurz irritiert Äh…ja. Und K. 2?

Umbridge: hem hem Nun ja...kommt drauf an. Wenn du stark und mächtig bist und mir das Gefühl gibst das du mich mächtig wirken lässt, dann ja. Ansonsten nein.

Voldy: Okay. Nächste Frage. Würdest du Kostüme und ein Tatoo tragen? Und eine klitzekleine..öh…Mutprobe machen? K.3?

McG: Kommt darauf an. Tatoos sind schlecht für die Haut und in meinem Alter würde das lächerlich wirken. Das Kostüm würde ich nur anziehen, wenn es Schottenmuster hätte. Oh...und die Mutprobe, wenn sie nicht allzu…bescheuert ist, dann lässt sich drüber reden.

Voldy: " K.2?

Umbridge: Kostüme? Tatoo? Sind da Katzen mit drin oder drauf?

Voldy: Äh, nein...Sie sind hübsch einfarbig. Haben aber tolle Masken…

Umbridge: Vorteilhaft für die Figur?

Voldy: Äh…Bellatrix hat sich bis jetzt nicht beschwert. "

Umbridge: Kostüme sollen neuerdings der letzte Schrei sein…blabla

Voldy// Memo an mich selbst: Die schon mal nicht. Bellatrix reicht mir schon mit ihren neuen Klamottenvorschlägen…letztens wollte sie die Umhänge pink machen -.-/ K.1?

Hermine: Ich mache mich doch nicht zum Affen und zieh mir irgendein blödes Kostüm an. Die Hogwartsuniform ist schon schlimm genug…Außerdem sollte sich keiner dazu zwingen lassen, irgendein Tatoo zu tragen nur damit er dazu gehört. Da kann er sich ja gleich in St. Mungos anmelden…

Sirius: Ob Peter die Sendung guckt?

Sue: Sicher, Sabi liebt sie…

Voldy//Memo an mich selbst: raus finden wer K.1 ist und nach der Sendung umbringen. Sie mag meine Kostüme nicht…/ Letzte Frage. Ich bin tot, würdest du mich wieder zum Leben erwecken? K.2?

Umbridge: Wenn du tot bist, bist du tot. Man kann tote nicht zum leben erwecken…

Voldy: K.1?

Hermine: Das erinnert mich so an etwas was mir Harry über Voldemords Wiederauferstehung erzählt hat. Außerdem muss ich mir nur Sirius ansehen...

Sirius: OMG…was ist mit mir? Susanne ?hyperventilier

Sue: Was ist mit ihm? gefährliche Stimmlage

Hermine: Nichts, der Kerl macht dich nur fertig.

Voldy: räuspert K.3?

McG: Ich bin der Meinung von K.1! Tote sind und bleiben tot. Das ist unlogisch, wenn man das könnte währen Lily und James schon längst wieder am Leben. Tote soll man ruhen lassen.

Voldy: Jaja…

Sue: Und?

Sirius: Hast du dich entschieden?

Voldy: Kann ich nicht einfach gehen und gar keine nehmen? leidend

Sue & Sirius: N-e-i-n!

Voldy: Okay, okay. Dann nehme ich Kandidatin 3.

Sirius: O.O Oh - oh…

Sue: Yeeha, du sagst es. Toller Fang. Obwohl vom Alter her würde es gehen…

Sirius: Aber auch nur vom Alter -.-

Sue: hust Voldy, hier

McG: Tom? entgleiste Gesichtszüge

Voldy: Minerva? gleicher Gesichtsausdruck

Sirius: hilfreich Wenigstens kennt ihr euch schon

Sue: Jepp. Das ist aber auch die einzige „gute" Sache…

Sirius: Sue schnapp Komm Schatz, Harry, Hermine. Wir gehen, gleich fliegen uns die Studioteile um die Ohren…schnell verschwind

Studio: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sue: OMG…Mein schönes Studio. Grad hab ich den Kredit ganz abgezahlt TT.TT Was soll ich denn jetzt moderieren, ich brauch das Geld doch. Immerhin muss ich Miete und Essen bezahlen und das alles noch für 3…

Harry: Wieso denn drei?

Sirius: Na, Remus, James und Ich haben doch eine WG…

Sabi: dazukommt Wie wäre es mit einer Talkshow? Talkshows sind voll im Trend…

Sue: Du bist genial…Ich sehe es schon vor mir. Neues Studio, neue Show. Gut…Sehr verehrte Zuschauer, nächste Woche kommt auf dem alten Sendeplatz eine neue, bessere, länger Show…

Hermine: Diesmal sogar im Nachtprogramm.

Harry: und man kann sogar anrufen

Sirius: Nur ob das mit nächste Woche klappt steht noch in den Sternen. Kann auch erst nächsten Monat oder nächstes Jahr sein. Je nachdem wie lang es dauert das Studio wieder aufzubauen…

Sabi: …und ob ihr die Bank überhaupt noch Kredit gibt…

Harry: ..und ob sie überhaupt Gäste bekommt.

Hermine: Oder ob sie überhaupt Zeit hat xD


	3. Hinter den Kulissen von Herzblatt

**Hinter den Kulissen von Herzblatt und anderen Muggelshows**

Sabi: Okay, wie soll die Talkshow denn nun heißen?

Sue: Ich dachte da so an „Susanne am Mittag"

Sirius: Wieso eigentlich Talkshow? Unterhaltungssendungen im Serien oder Soapstyle sind viel mehr angesagt „Susanne & Sirius in Love"

Sue: Mach Platz . 

Sabi: Der Name muss kurz, prägnant und ansprechend sein. „Talk im Turm"

Sue: „Talk im Turm"? Bin ich Rapunzel oderwas? Warum "Talk im Turm"?

Sabi: Die Leute sind von Natur aus neugierig, „Talk im Turm" stellt von vorneherein die Frage was es bedeuten soll

Sirius: „Susanne – Wege zum Glück" Die Telenovela.

Sue: Sirius. Ich habe es dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt: Meine Show wird keine Seifenoper 

Sirius: nicht hinhört „Unsere Susanne"

Sabi: Das hört sich an als ob Susanne ein Tier wäre, Affe odersowas ."

Sue: KEINE SERIE!

Sirius: Aber wenn die Serie nun ,Birds of Trust" , „Birds of Prey" oder „3 Engel für Siry" heißen würde?

Sabi: Du hast doch gehört: NEIN

Sirius: Dann eben nicht: schmoll

Sue: Mein Name muss drin sein…

Sabi: Als Abkürzung?

Sue: Zum Bleistift .

Sirius: „SvH – Die Talkshow um Mitternacht" scherzhaft

Sue: Du bist ein Genie. ihn stürmisch umarmt

Sirius: erstaunt Ich weiß o/O

Sabi: Anfängerglück… -.-

Sirius: verlegen lach

Sue: Also heißt die neue Sendung „SvH – Die Talkshow um Mitternacht"

Sabi: Mit und von Susanne van Helsing .v


	4. SvH Die Talkshow um Mitternacht

SvH ~ Die Talkshow um Mitternacht

_Guten Abend! Ich begrüße sie heute zu „SvH ~ Die Talkshow um Mitternacht"_

Sue: _*_an Schreibtisch sitzt und Blätter ordnet_* _ … _ * _in Kamera blickt_* _ Guten Tag....

Es ist schon fast wieder Morgen. ^^"

Sue: Dann eben Guten Abend. *fauch*_ * _zu Publikum* Ich begrüße sie zu meiner neuen Show. Nachdem Voldy und Minerva mein altes Studio in die Luft gejagt haben, moderiere ich jetzt *hust_* _ diese total bescheuerte, unbrauchbare, hirnrissige...

Nur weiter so und die Gehalterhöhung ist Geschichte.

Sue:...coole, spannende und absolut nützliche Talkshow. Unsere Gäste können unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Sie kämpfen gegen einander, spionieren sich gegenseitig aus und stehen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten. Der ewige Kampf gegen gut und böse also. Die einen kämpfen auf der Seite des Lichts, die anderen sind im Schatten. Die Rede ist von...

Stimme aus Publikum: Jedirittern und Sithlords.

Sue: Äh nein -.- Ich meinte eigentlich...

Andere Stimme: Frodo & seine Gefährten gegen Sauron.

Sue: Wieder falsch. Ich rede von...

Erste Stimme: Meiner Oma und mir.

Sue: *fauch_*_ Nein!! Ich spreche die ganze Zeit vom Orden des Phönix und den Todessern.

Publikum: Ach so ...die!!

Sue: *heul* Warum immer ich?? T.T Egal...hier sind die Gründer der jeweiligen Seiten. Extra von den toten wieder auferstanden: Albus Dumbledore.

Dumby: *Sue Hand schüttelt_* _ Guten Abend, Guten Abend…

Sue: Und der wieder auf erstandene dunkle Lord Voldy.

Voldy: Zum letzten Mal: Das heißt Voldemort. * zischelt_*_

Dumby: *gütig lächelt_* _Darf ich mich derweil setzten??

Sue: *verwirrt_*_ Sicher...aber warum??

Dumby: Meine Bandscheiben. Ich bin ja nicht mehr der jüngste. ^.~

Sue: ^^" *Voldemord Hand hinhält*****

Voldy: *Zauberstab zück_*_ CRUCIO!!

Sue: *Augenbraue in Remusmanier heb_*_

Voldy: *erstaunt* Mist ____ *Zauberstab fluchend schüttelt_*_ Wieso funktioniert das Scheißding wieder nicht??

Sue: *Zu Publikum_*_ Ich vergas zu erwähnen…*räuspert_*_ Diese Shows sind alle von mir erdacht. In ihnen ist das Unmögliche möglich, d.h. Flüche aller Art funktionieren hier nicht und Tote kommen lebendig wieder.

Voldy: Spielverderber... * schmoll_*_

Sue: *ignorier_*_ Wie kamt ihr denn darauf solche...öhm * überlegt wie sie es nennen soll * Clubs zu gründen??

Voldy: Weißt du...In Hogwarts war ich Mitglied im Slug-Club. Das fand ich so toll, das musste ich einfach nach machen. Also rief ich nach Hogwarts alle ehemaligen Slug-Gefolgsleute zusammen....

Sue: Und der Name?? Wie kamst du gerade auf den?? Der ist doch hoffentlich nicht wörtlich zu verstehen!! O.O

Voldy: NÖÖ. Wollte nur provozieren. Der Name war genau richtig dazu. Ein Im – Gedächtnis - Bleiber schlecht hin.

Sue: Und die Leute kamen freiwillig??

Voldy: Ja, die fanden die Uniformen so geil. Sagten ihre Frauen fahren da voll drauf ab.

Sue: ^^" Und sie Direktor??

Dumby: Der Tom war ja immer so missverstanden. Keine Elter, schlimme Kindheit, mieses Waisenhaus...Und dann seine Umgebung. Die Todesser waren einfach nix für ihn, also sagte ich mir: Albus, alter Knabe, du musst ihm doch irgendwie helfen können.

Sue: Der Orden sollte Voldemort also bekehren??

Dumby: Korrekt! * Zeigefinger heb_*_ Er soll Tom zeigen, dass es auch noch gute Menschen in der Zaubererwelt gibt.

Voldy: *schnaub_* _ Wer´ s glaubt...

Dumby: *unbeeindruckt* Außerdem wollte ich ihm zeigen, dass die Welt gar nicht so schlimm ist wie er immer denkt...

Voldy: Psssssssst * zu Sue_*_ Hey...Moderator. Pstpst *heran winkt_*_

Sue: *zu Voldemort beug_*_ Ja?

Voldy:_ *_flüstert_* _ Der alte Knacker hat eigentlich keine Ahnung was er da gerade labert, er hört sich nur sehr gerne reden. Klar soweit??

Sue: *reflüstert_*_ Klar... *lauter_*_ Gut, und nun...

Dumby: *unterbrech_*_ Bestimmt wolltest du mich gerade fragen wie ich zu dem Namen kam. Also das war so… *blabla_** _rharbaberrhababer_*_

Sue: x.x Jeder kennt die Geschichte mit ihrem Phönix...*weinerlich_*_

Voldy: Wie gesagt, er redet super gerne. Die Leute haben immer gedacht ich fürchte mich vor seiner Zauberkraft, weit gefehlt. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mich in Grund und Boden quatscht. *amüsiert_*_

Sue: NARG...Jetzt reicht es. Halt den Rand du alter Zausel _______________

Dumby: *ignorier_*_ blablabla

Sue: *koch_*_ SILENCIO

Voldy: Ich dachte Flüche funktionieren hier nicht ô.Ô

Sue: Bei mir schon... *shrug_*_

Dumby: *schmoll_*_

Sue: Also *räuspert_* _ Die nächsten Gäste sind jeweils die einzigen Frauen. Die eine ist zwar nicht die erste, aber...sie ist halt...im Orden. Jedenfalls...Bellatrix Lestrange

Bella: *ohne Gruß vorbeigeht_*_

Sue: ^^" Und Nymphadora...

Tonks: *_sauer_* TONKS, Ich heiße T-o-n-k-s!!

Sue: Nymphadora Tonks, eine ungewöhnliche Frau, sie will nur bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt werden.

Tonks: *setz_*_ Nymphadora hört sich doch bescheuert an -.-

Sue. ^^" //Gott, warum hasst du mich? // *zwischen Dumby und Voldy setz_*_

Wie ist es so als einzige Frau unter lauter…Männern??

Bella: ...

Tonks: Wunderbar! ^^v Lauter gutaussehende, sexy, süße...

Bella: ...viel zu alte...

Tonks: ...Männer! *abbrech_* _ Moment...wieso alt??

Bella: Sie sind alle so ungefähr mein Alter. Sie könnten deine Väter sein -.-

Tonks: U-Unsinn...Ich bin 24 und sie sind * nachrechnet_*_

Sue:* hilfreich_* _ Ungefähr so alle 44...

Bella: Deine Mutter war die ältest von uns Schwestern. Du kamst als wir so alle um die zwanzig waren. Jetzt rechne...Hey, nicht vorsagen. *mitkriegt das Sue das Alter schon gesagt hat_*_

Sue: Liebes Publikum, man glaubt es nicht aber beide sind tatsächlich miteinander verwandt...

Bella: *herumfährt_* _ WAS??

Sue: Nix nix...^^"

Tonks: Aber Tante Bella…

Bella: Für dich immer noch Tante Bellatrix. Außerdem, nur weil du die Tochter meiner Schwester bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir... *abbrech_*_

Sue: ..verwandt sind?? Ihr seid verwandt. Sie ist deine Nichte, die einzige wohlgemerkt...

Bella: . Verdammt. Wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?

Sue: *pat pat_*_ Nur weil du keine Kinder bekommen...

Bella: Ich kann Kinder bekommen!! *aufspringt_*_ Außerdem was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?

Sue: *unschuldig neugierig_*_ Warum hast du dann keine??

Bella: …-.-

Tonks: *bösartig grins_*_ Vielleicht kriegt Onkel Rodolphos keinen hoch. Oder war es Rabastan??

Bella: Miese, kleine Kröte!! *keif_*_

Tonks: xP

Bellatrix rennt hinter Tonks her, die lachend ihren Angriffen ausweicht und immer wieder, hacken schlagend, um den Tisch rennt.

Sue: Soviel dazu…Voldy, könntest du bitte.

Voldy: *sigh* Bellatrix, komm her und setzt dich.

Bella: *grummelnd setz*

Sue: Okay…Tonks. Wie läuft es so mit Remus??

Tonks: Gar nicht, er hat sich getrennt. T.T

Bella: Der Junge ist schlauer als ich dachte…

Sue: Oha…das…das tut mir leid //OMG…OMG…er ist wieder solo ^^v// *freu*

Tonks: *schnief* Er ist doch aber so...so…

Sue: Komm, er war eh zu alt für dich. Das wäre nix geworden. *tröst*

Tonks: Das sagt die richtige… *sarkast* Du und Sirius…

Sue: *empfindlicher Nerv* Sirius ist nicht mehr mit mir zusammen.

Tonks: Nicht??

Sue: Ich habe von einer Quelle erfahren, was er für eine Vergangenheit hatte

Voldy: War er schon damals ein Mörder?? *Mörder wie Gollum sagt*

Sue: Nein, ich habe von seinen Jugendsünden erfahren.

Bella: Die hundert Mädchen hättest du auch von mir haben können -.-

Tonks: Komisch, alle wissen sie davon nur du nicht…

Sue: Liegt wohl daran das ich ein Muggel bin -.-

Dumby: Mach dir nix draus. Nobody is perfekt…

Sue: Das baut mich jetzt unheimlich auf Direktor *sarkast*

Dumby: Ich bitte dich. Sag doch Albus zu mir. *gütig lächel*

Tonks: Er hat sich also von dir getrennt??

Sue: Nein, ich mich von ihm. Ich teil nicht gerne, besonders nicht meine Geliebten. -.-

Bella: Ja ja. Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Nicht das ich jetzt was gegen meinen Onkel sagen will, mein Onkel war der beste…Gott hab ihn selig, aber diese Eigenschaft hat er auf beide Söhne vererbt.

Tonks: Ich dachte die Schönheit *sarkast*

Bella: Die auch, aber die haben wir alle im Blut.

Sue: *murmelt* Der eine mehr, der andere weniger

Die nächsten Gäste…Sue, sie warten.

Sue: Oh ja…stimmt. *auf Moderationskarte schaut* WAS??? O.O Nicht euer ernst, mein Studio. Es ist erst frisch gebaut, schon vergessen?? Wer hat die Gäste eingeladen??

Sabi

Sue: //Miese kleine…// Begrüßt mit mir James Ian Potter, Remus John Lupin und Sirius Black: also known as The Marauders.

Marauders: *winken*

Sue: Hallo…Jungs.

Remus: Erstaunlich das du uns immer wieder einlädst, nachdem was mit deinen Studio so alles passiert. ^^

Sirius: Oder nach unserer Trennung, aber ich bin durchaus bereit dir diese kleine geistige Umnachtung zu verzeihen und wieder mit dir zusammen zu ziehen.

James: Ihr wart ein Paar?? Wie lange??

Sue: Ganze 2 Folgen lang…

Sirius: Also somit fast 2 Jahre…

James: Wow, warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?

Sirius: Weil du bis vor kurzen tot warst??

James: Achja, stimmt ^^

Sue: *zu Remus* Wie hast du das nur ausgehalten??

Remus: Geh einfach dahin wo die beiden nie hingehen würden, in Hogwarts war es die Bibliothek und nach der Schule meine Mutter ^^

Sue: Ah….*Thema wechselt* Wo habt ihr Lily gelassen??

James: Sie hat was vergessen, sie kommt gleich.

Lily: *reinkommt* Ja, weißt du eigentlich hab ich dir für dein Jubiläum nen Kuchen gebacken, aber der ist auf unerklärliche weise verschwunden…

Hinter den Kulissen

Sabi: Peter, nun gibt mir auch mal was ab…*quengel*

Peter: *mampf* Eins muss man Lily lassen, backen kann sie *mampf*

Studio

Sue: nein so was…^^"

Lily: Aber nichts desto trotz, ich hab einige Verbesserungsvorschläge…

Sirius: Ich auch…

James: Dito…

Sue: Wie schön. *gequält lächelt* Und die wären??

Lily: Eine Show mit dem Inhalt Sagen, Legenden und Mythen aufzuklären und zu hinterfragen. Eine Show die Legenden schafft…

Sirius: ein Haustiermagazine…oder Kommissar Padfoot

James: Keep on Marauding – Auf Achse mit den Rumtreibern

Sue: also da hört sich Lily ihr Vorschlag am besten an -.-

Lily: fantastisch, ich hab auch schon eine Idee. Wir verkleiden die Männer altertümlich. Strumpfhosen, alberne Hüte und diese Rüschenärmel….wie zu Artuszeit eben ^^

Sue: Ehehehehehehehehe…wenn du meinst…

Remus: Interessant, ich dachte das wäre ne Talkshow??

Bella: *Drink schlürf* Das Mädchen hat noch keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Talkshows, sie sollte erstmal irgendeine Sendung machen und wenn sie dann bekannt ist dann kommt das mit der Talkshow von ganz alleine. Ich weiß wovon ich rede.

Tonks: Mum sagte du wurdest rausgeschmissen…

Bella: Weil ich zu gut war. -.-

Voldy: Mir wird das hier jetzt zu doof. Sie ignorieren mich jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde…

Bella: Meister, das ist ja furchtbar OO

Voldy: Eben….und Dumbledore ist unbemerkt gegangen und spannt grad den Praktikantinnen hinterher.

Bella: Nein wie unverantwortlich…OO

Voldy: Am besten ist ich gehe mal nachgucken ob ich auch eine für mich finde…

Bella: Warten sie meister, ich komme mit *hinterher eilt*

Tonks: *sigh* Hallo??

Alle: *heftig diskutieren*

Tonks: Gut, ich gehe dann auch mal. Aber kriegt ja eh keiner mit…

Sue: Jedenfalls ist das jetzt egal, Dumby hat bestimmt….Hey. Wo sind die denn alle??

Sirius: weg

James: geplatzt??

Remus: Wohl er gegangen. Ich sehe sie grad in dieses Cafe laufen…

Lily: Ist das nicht Peter´s Saloon??

James: Joah..

Sirius: Jepp

Sue: Ich hasse es, ich hasse es. Schon wieder geht eine Sendung vor die Hunde. Und ich hatte noch nicht mal alle Gäste da -.-

Remus: Wer waren denn die anderen??

Sue: *von Karte abliest* Lucius malfoy, Severus Snape und Rodolphos Lestrange…

Remus: is wohl besser das sie nicht da waren, sonst müsstest du wieder ein neues Studio kaufen…

Sue: Hmmm…hast Recht. Gehen wir was trinken??

Remus: Ist das ein Date??

Sue: Ja?

Remus: Okay ^^

Sirius: Dann bis zum nächsten Mal….wenn es wieder heißt es ist…äh…wie heißt die Sendung??

James: Welche??

Sirius: Diese hier??

James: KA…

Sirius: und die neue??

James: Irgendwas mit Artus

Sirius: Weasley??

James: Nicht Athur…Artus. Dieser englische König der es durch unseren Merlin zum Weltbekannten Legendenkönig wurde.

Sirius: Ach du meinst den Kerl mit Morgain und so...

James: jepp…Vorschläge für den Titel??

Sirius: Hmmmm….Legenden, Sagen, Mythen – Aufgedeckt und Neu entdeckt

James: Ungebannt durchs ganze Land – Jaminabe

Sirius: Wassen das schon wieder??

James: keine Ahnung…aber Sue mag dieses Manga wo der Spruch drin steht.

Sirius: Wahrscheinlich weil es FULLMOON wo sagashite heißt….Auf der Suche nach Vollmond

James: sie vergöttert Arina Tanemura …

Sirius: egal, die Sendung ist gut. Wir werden die CoModeratoren

James: Sicher?? Sabi sollte doch…

Sirius: Wir lassen uns doch nicht von einer Göre verdrängen *voller Tatendrang*

Also sehr verehrtes Publikum bis nächstes Mal….Ciao *wink*

James: *verbeug* Und danke für´s Einschalten….Ich lese jetzt das Manga weiter xDD


	5. Herzblatt Klappe die dritte

Herzblatt – Klappe die dritte

_Nach langer Pause kehrt die wohl beliebteste Sendung der Zaubererwelt wieder zurück auf den Bildschirm. Begrüßen sie mit mir gemeinsam unsere bezaubernde Moderatorin Susanne van Helsing!!_

Publikum: *klatsch* *pfeif*

Sue: *reinkommt* *lächelt* Hey, herzlich Willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe von Herzblatt. Die letzte Folge ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her. Und wie sie sehen sind im Studio einige Veränderungen vorgegangen. Wenn ich bei mir anfangen darf.

Ich bin älter geworden und meine Haarfarbe hat sich mehr als verändert. Ist die Frisur nicht toll??

Publikum: *johlt*

Sue: Vielen Dank ^^ Eine weitere Veränderung sind die Gäste. Alles Muggel und allesamt Verbrechensbekämper aus allen Teilen der USA. Auch wird die Sendung jetzt bei der Nicht – Magischen – Bevölkerung ausgestrahlt.

Zu guter letzt das Studio. Größer, heller und vor allem explosionssicher.*räusper*

Kommen wir nun zu unserem ersten Gast. Sie ist Direktor einer großen Zentrale und das Vorbild meiner neuen Frisur. Jennifer Shepard

Jen: Hallo Sue

Sue: Direktor^^ Setzen sie sich bitte auf diesen Stuhl und legen sie die Kopfhörer an.

Jen: Natürlich *hingeht* *sich setzt* *Kopfhörer aufsetzt*

Sue: So viel anders als die ehemaligen Gäste *sigh*

Egal *zu drei Stühlen geht*

Hier ist Kandidat 1, auch mein persönlicher Favorit, der mit einem einzigen Buchstaben zu beschreiben ist. Einem dicken fetten B…

Blaue Augen, Boote und Bourbon.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Gibbs: Ich bin hier weil…??

Sue: Du der Direktorin schlecht was abschlagen kannst. Und eine Überraschung vll. Auf dich wartet^^

Kandidat 2, toller Mann. Filmliebhaber und Casanova der neuen Schule, außerdem rechte Hand von Gibbs.

Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo.

Tony: Hallo *Zahnpastasmile*

Publikum (vor allem weiblich): *kreisch* *fiep* *quitscht*

Sue: Er erinnert mich an irgendjemanden

Sirius: Sue – Schätzchen^^

Sue: Ahja, an den -.- *räuspert*

Letzter Kandidat. Ein schnuckeliger Knuffelbär. Auch noch bekannter Autor und Computerfreak, einer der wenigen Männer der noch mit Schreibmaschiene schreibt.

Special Agent Timothy McGee

McGee: *wink*

Sue: Kennt jeder, außer Gibbs, das Prinzip?? *alle nicken*

Gut^^ *Jen antippt*

Jen: *lächelt* *Hörer absetzt* Ja?

Sue: Du kannst deine Fragen stellen^^

Jen: Okay^^

Frage 1, Wir beide haben ein Date und ich frage dich nach deinen Hobbies. Was wirst du mir antworten?

K. 2?

Tony: Nun, alles was dir Spaß macht, wird auch mir Spaß machen*smile*

Sue: Schleimer *hust* *zu Jen sieht*

Oh…sorry, mach weiter

Jen: K. 1, was würdest du sagen.

Gibbs: Geh in meinen Keller und sieh selber nach

Jen: *drop* und K. 3?

McGee: Das ich Bücher schreibe, im Internet Rollenspielen nachgehe und alte PCs aufrüste.

Jen: Unsere Date verlief gut und ich will dich zu Hause besuchen. Hättest du eine Überraschung für mich geplant?

K. 3?

McGee: Sicher. Ich würde erstmal meine Wohnung aufräumen und dann ein Gedicht für dich verfassen. Danach bekoch ich dich noch so gut ich es kann

Jen: Klingt toll^^

Was hättest du geplant K. 2?

Tony: Meine ganze Wohnung wäre mit Kerzen vollgestellt, romantische Musik würde erklingen und ein ganzer Strauß Rosen erwartet dich auf meinen Tisch

Publikum (vor allem weiblich): *schmacht*

Jen: Auch sehr hübsch. Und K. 1?

Gibbs: *shrug* Mit dir einen Bourbon trinken und gemeinsam an meinen Boot bauen. Meistens entwickelt sich dann was

Jen: Wir stehen vor unserem ersten Treffen. Welche Haarfarbe müsste ich haben um dir auf Anhieb zu gefallen?

K. 1?

Gibbs: Rot *ohne zu zögern*

Jen: *grinst* K. 3?

McGee: Schwarz, am besten mit Zöpfen

Jen: Und K. 2?

Tony: Mir egal. Ich mag sie alle^^

Sue: *Kopf schüttelt* *in die Kamera sieht*

Bevor es in die entscheidente Phase geht, machen wir eine kurze Pause.

Wir sehen uns wieder nach der Werbung *wink*

_Sie interessieren sich für Forensik?? Wollten schon immer mal in einem Sarg schlafen??_

_Fledermäuse sind ihre Lieblingstiere und Tatoos tragen sie am ganzen Körper??_

_Dann sind sie genau richtig bei Abby Scuitos Gothikberatung._

_Sie brauchen Waffen oder wollen welche, egal welcher Art??_

_Wir haben sie alle, von groß bis klein, von dick bis dünn. Feuerwaffen je nach Geschmack und Richtung._

_La Grenoille Waffenversand, ihr Frosch für alle Fälle_

Sue: Und da sind wir wieder zurück. Schön das sie immer noch dabei sind.

Damit sich unser Herzblatt entscheiden kann, fässt meine Assistentin Sabi alles nochmal zusammen.

Studio: STILLE *zirp*

Sue: Ähm~~ Sabi?? *sich umsieht*

_Sabi hat sich aus der Show verabschiedet. Sie ist in Peter´s Salon eingestellt worden._

Sue: Oh…verstehe. Ich hab also gar Keine Assistentin mehr??

_Bedauere, nein. Leider nicht_

Sue: *lächelt gequält* *Haare hinters Ohr streicht* Dann eben nicht.

Gut, welchen Kandidat hast du gewählt?

Jen: Natürlich Nummer 1

Sue: Okay. Dann geh zur Wand und warte dort. *zu Gibbs geht* *ihm eine Rose gibt*

Auch du gehst bitte zur Wand *ihn mit Gewalt hinschiebt* Hier ist dein Herzblatt

Gibbs: *unmotiviert vor der Wand steht* *schwer seufzt* *die Wand nach unten geht*

oO Jen??

Jen: Jethro^^

Gibbs: *anfängt mit grinsen* Vll. Ist die Show doch gar nicht so schlecht. *zu DiNozzo umdreht* Du übernimmst morgen *Jen hochnimmt und rausträgt*

Sue: ist doch schön wenn sich ein Paar endlich findet

McGee: Oder wiederfindet

Sue: Wie auch immer, hat wer Hunger? Ich geb einen aus.

Macht hier sauber und kommt dann nach Leute. Bis nächste Woche bei Herzblatt *Studiolichter ausschaltet*


	6. Herzblatt Klappe die vierte

**Herzblatt – Klappe die vierte**

_Ein Hallo an alle Zuschauer. Es ist wieder Herzblattzeit. ZauberTV präsentiert die mittlerweile vierte Folge der beliebten Kuppelshow. Und hier ist unsere Moderatorin, Susanne van Helsing_

Sue: Hey, Danke das sie wieder ZauberTV einschalteten und damit auch Herzblatt. Vorige Woche hat sich ein glückliches Paar gefunden und diesen Erfolg wollen wir doch natürlich wiederholen.

Kommen wir also gleich zu den Kandidatinnen.

Nummer 1: ehemalige Tänzerin. Alleinerziehende Mutter und trotzdem Supervisor.

Catherine Willows

Cath: Guten Tag *smile*

Sue: unsere Nummer 2: Vollwaise mit ausländischen Wurzeln. Soweit ich weiß Halb – griechisch und Halb – italienisch.

Stella Bonasera

Stella: *wink*

Sue: Und Nummer 3: Ballistikexpertin, Südstaatlerin und ich kann sie nicht ausstehen.

Calleigh Duquesne

Call: Was hab ich dir denn so schlimmes getan?

Sue: Dich an Eric vergriffen. Er und Natalia gehören zusammen *heroisch*

Naja..egal..jetzt isser ja weg.

Während ich jetzt den Hauptakt vorstelle, hört ihr hübsche Musik. *kontrolliert ob sie was hören*

Gut…hier ist Det. Mac Taylor.  
Hi Mac

Mac: Hallo

Sue: Bestimmte Vorlieben

Mac: Überrasch mich

Sue: Das werde ich. Dann Mac, stell deine Fragen

Mac: Okay^^ Frage Nummer 1. Ich bin krank und fehl bei der Arbeit. Wie zeigst du deine Sorge?

K. 1?

Cath: Ich ruf bei dir an und erkundige mich nach dir. Ich übernehm deine Schicht bis es dir wieder besser geht

Mac: das ist nett. K. 2, was würdest du tun?

Stella: Dich besuchen kommen und dir Hühnersuppe mitbringen. Mich um dich kümmern und dir Grüße vom Team übermitteln.

Mac: Auch toll. Und K. 3?

Call: Nachfragen wann du wieder kommst

Mac: *drop* Ähm~~ gut *leicht irritiert*

Wir stranden auf einer Insel. Was hast du als erstes in deiner Handtasche dabei?

K. 2?

Stella: Funktelefon mit Solarbetriebenen Akkuauflader

Mac: Sehr schlau. Und du K. 3?

Call: Meine Waffe

Mac: O-kay *meint* K. 1?

Cath: Ein Bild meiner Tochter

Mac: Verstehe. Letzte Frage.

Was erwartest du in einer Beziehung vom Mann? K. 3?

Call: kleine Geschenke, gleiche Interessen, selben Job

Mac: *nickt* K. 1?

Cath: das du mit meiner Tochter klarkommst und meine Arbeitszeiten akzeptierst

Mac: K. 2?

Stella: das er da ist und mir auch einfach nur zuhören kann

Sue: Das lief doch super. Erfahren sie nach der Werbung für welche der drei bezaubernden Damen er sich entscheidet.

_Sie wollen bei der Damenwelt gut rüberkommen?_

_Dann lernen sie bei dem besten._

_Setzen sie ihre Sonnenbrille ab, sagen sie einen kurzen Satz und alle Frauen werden sie cool finden._

_Ihr Lehrmeister ist der coolste unter Floridas Sonne, Lt. Horatio Caine._

_Sie haben Probleme mit Kakerlaken, Spinnen, Läusen, Käfern??_

_Wir nehmen uns ihrer Plagegeister an. Melden sie sich jetzt an bei Grissom, dem Ungezieferspezialisten._

_Wenn sie schnell sind kriegen sie einen entomologischen Vortrag gratis dazu._

Sue: Und da sind wir wieder ^^

Willkommen zurück und an die Zuschauer die eben erst zugeschaltet haben ein fröhliches Hallo.

Okay…für welche der drei Kandidatinnen hast du dich denn nun entschieden?

Mac: Nummer 2

Sue: Na dann. Hier ist dein Herzblatt *fröhlich sagt*

Mac: *vor die Wand geschoben wird*

*wartet*

Stella

Stella: Hallo Mac

Sue: und wieder ein glückliches Paar. Schalten sie nächste Woche wieder ein, wenn es heißt. Es ist wieder Herzblattzeit.*wink*


	7. SsdnSA Sue sucht den neuen SuperAssist

Grüßt euch da draußen. Ich bin es, Sue aus Herzblatt. Ihr habt ja bemerkt das meine ehemalige Assistentin Sabi mich schmählich in Stich ließ wegen dieser dämlichen Ratte.

Nun braucht ein Genie Hilfe und es deine Chance in meiner bekannten Show mitzuwirken.

Denn ich suche eine neue Assistentin oder einen neuen Assistenten. Die Show bietet euch das Sprungbrett zu anderen berühmten Shows. Nutz die Kontakte, diese Chance bekommt ihr nie wieder.

Hab ich euer Interesse geweckt?? Dann schickt ganz schnell eine Eule an

**ZauberTV**

**Herzblatt und andere Muggelshows**

**Valerious Anwesen**

**12345 Transsilvanien, Rumänien**

An alle Zuschauer die mit der Muggelerfindung Internet zurechtkommen,

Mail an Sue_van_

Eine große Karriere an der Seite der bekanntesten Moderatorin in der Zaubererwelt erwartet euch.

Wir sehen uns in einer neuen Herzblattfolge.


	8. 8 Hinter den Kulissen von Herzblatt 2

**Hinter der Kulissen von Herzblatt und anderen Muggelshows**

Sue:* seufzt schwer*

Remus: Was ist los?

Sirius: bestimmt PMS *altklug* Eine meiner Ex-es hatte das auch ständig

James: Lily nur einmal im Monat. Wie Remus ^^

Sue: *beiden eine Kopfnuss gibt**Kopfschütteln*

Es geht um die Show. Besser gesagt um die Gäste. Wen kann man denn noch einladen?

James: Uns^^ Wir waren lange nicht mehr da.

Sirius: Genau. Schon seit 2 Folgen nicht mehr

Remus: Du warst doch da *drop*

Sue: Auch wenn mein Studio erneuert wurde und jetzt explosionsgeschützt ist, möchte ich es ganz sicher nicht darauf anlegen. Ich wollte es eigentlich noch eine ganze Weile so lassen.

*erklärt*

Jen:*reinkommt* *lächelt***** Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mal wieder eine Talkshow machst?

Das schauen vor allem die Leute die kaum arbeiten oder früh nach Hause kommen.

James: *sie bemerkt* Oh Hallo *flirt* was macht so ein hübsches Ding wie du denn hier?

Gibbs + Lily: *schauerliche Atmosphäre*** ***gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen*

Sue: Oh Gott...*seufzt* Das war´s dann mit den Marauders. Ermordet von einem Bundesagenten. Wegen flirten mit der falschen Frau. *Hand auf Brust legt* Gott hab sie selig

Jen: Jethro, ganz ruhig. Der Junge ist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren. Und hat das Falsche Alter. Ich stand schon immer auf ältere. Und außerdem ist er tot

Alle hier sind das irgendwie *feststellt*

Sue: Ähm~~

Sirius: He He, mal langsam Schwester. Du bist auch tot, das wollen wir mal feststellen. Also ganz stille, ja?

Jen: Wenigstens war mein tot vorstellbar und ehrenvoll. Ich starb für meine große Liebe

James: Ich starb für meine Frau und meinen Sohn *mal feststellt* Wenn das nicht ehrenvoll ist...

Sirius: Ich starb für meinen Patensohn...

Remus: Ich starb für meine Frau und meinen Sohn

Sue: Ja ja, ihr wart alle so tapfer und habt die beschützt die ihr liebt. Das ist wirklich super toll

Remus: Wenn ich anmerken darf. Gibbs ist doch dieser grauhaarige Typ dahinten, der jetzt schon seinen 6. Becher Kaffee runter schüttet.

Sue: Ja, warum?

James: Was mich interessiert ist vielmehr ob der danach nicht pinkeln muss. Ich muss danach so was von aufs Klo...

Remus: *drop* Das ist doch jetzt völlig nebensächlich. Die Tatsache ist, kann Gibbs lieben?

Sue: Natürlich..er ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Irgendwann liebte jeder irgendeinen, auch er. Außerdem ist Jibbs ein tolles paar..

James: Du meinst Gibbs...

Sue: Nein, Jibbs. Jenny + Gibbs.

Sirius: Gibt es denn noch mehr solche tollen Wortkreationen?

Sue: Klar, von welcher Serie reden wir denn?

Remus: Von der mit Jibbs...

Sue: NCIS also. Da gibt es noch McAbby und Tiva. Und für die Schonen-Ai Fans unter uns noch Tibbs und Mcibbs

Jen: Ich ahne was Tibbs ist.

Gibbs: Tust du? Ich nicht...*ungerührt seinen Kaffee trinkt* *ihn das alles nicht wirklich interessiert, solange man Jen in Ruhe lässt*

Sue: Tony + Gibbs *strahlt*

Gibbs: *Kaffee ausspuckt* *Sue entsetzt ansieht* What?

Jen: Dachte ich mir das doch *sigh* Aber...die Vorstellung hat was ^/^

Gibbs: WHAT? *nun Jen entsetzt ansieht*

Jen:Oh...*räuspert* Tut mir leid Jethro

Gibbs: Ich glaube wir beide sollten uns dringend unterhalten. Und ich sollte dir auch mal zeigen wer hier schwul ist *anmerkt* DiNozzo und ich, nicht zu fassen *murmelt*

Remus: Ich soll ja auch was mit Sirius haben. Oder mit James.

Jen: sie sind schwul? So hätte ich sie gar nicht eingeschätzt.

Remus: Ich bin verheiratet und hab einen Sohn *empört*

Sue: Alles Tarnung XD

Jen: Das ist wirklich interessant

Gibbs: *wieder dieses funkeln bekommt*

Marauders: *schlucken* *zurückweichen* *flüchten lieber*

Sue: Kaffee? *nüchtern*

Gibbs: *wieder normal ist* *wortlos den Becher nimmt*

Jen: Danke. Also, was machen wir nun?

Sue: *grinst* Talkshow. Mit euch^^


	9. 9 Assistentenauswahl

**Assistentenauswahl**

Sue: Vielen Dank das ihr mir helft *strahlt*

Jen: ist doch Ehrensache. Dank dir läuft es zwischen mir und Jethro wieder gut

Gibbs: *grunzt nur* *ohne seinen Kaffee mies drauf ist*

Sue: *drop* *etwas von ihm wegrutscht* Okay~~ kommen wir zu der eigentlichen Sache. Wie viele Leute haben auf meinen Aufruf geantwortet. Egal ob per Eule oder Mail

Jen: McGee wertet glaube noch aus...

McGee: *rein trottet* Boss... *ihm einen Zettel reicht* *wieder geht*

Gibbs: *das Schreiben nimmt* *es von sich weghält* *Augen zusammenkneift* *resigniert seufzt*

*seine Brille aufsetzt* *schweigt lieber*

Sue: Ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen Gibbs

Gibbs: Keinen

Sue: K-keinen?

Gibbs: Nicht einen *trocken*

Sue: B...bwähähähhähäh

Jen: Na na..nicht weinen Jethro und sein Team stellen sich natürlich zur Verfügung

_Irgendwo im NCIS HQ_

Tony: *sich kurz schüttelt*

Ziva: Was ist denn jetzt los?

Tony: Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab auf einmal ein ganz ungutes Gefühl

_Zurück im Studio_

Sue: Wirklich?

Jen: Aber ja. Ist doch so Jethro? *gefährliche Stimmlage*

Gibbs: *sie ansieht* *resigniert seufzt* Was immer du sagst Jen

Sue: *quietscht* Also ist es beschlossene Sache. Dein Team hält sich ab jetzt bereit *breites entrücktes Grinsen* Das wird ein Spaß


End file.
